Fandemonium/Eps.34
This episode has been written by , YET again that guy who's from APIM Group, Inc. and also made Pusher's Pile and New Super Mario Bros. Omega. Like the thirty previous episodes and further, this episode may contain minor mature stuff, like minor mild coarse language. Also, this is going to be VERY MUCH longer episode than normal. Be warned... ---- WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME: It is a bit TOO confusing to get this. As the crew locked Locke and Locke v3 up... they were standing in Episode 35 instead of 34! Meaning Episode 35 is actually episode 34, and Episode 34 is actually episode 35! So, Steel made a challenge... to find the lost episode. It seems that a sinister character with a sinister air is involved to the abduction of episode 34. Luckily, Bloop and Pashie found the portal to 34, buuut this sinister character tries to prevent the crew jumping in... Back to our story! TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: You'll never learn the secrets of Episode 34! Bloop: and why not? TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: I'll prevent that! Bloop: ...Dude, we already jumped in. TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: What? NO! Then I'll... TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: CALL UP A VOTE-OFF SESSION! Steel: You can't do that, only Locke and me are allowed to do that. TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: Now I will! TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: As you know, everyone will receive a padlock- Pesh: Waaaaaaaait a minute. How'd you know that? TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: Dude, I've watching Fandemonium too. TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: Together with those guys I'm working for, which call themselves Prod- Bloop: -ucers. Steel: WHATTHEF**K? TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: Meaning those li'l producers are evil, eh? Well, where was I? Vulcan: The "padlock" part. TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: Ah, yes. OK, You'll receive padlocks. TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: If you don't receive one... TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: ...I'LL KICK YOU OUT! TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: I've 13 padlocks. Steel: But We're with sixteen. You need 15 padlocks! TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: I want to eliminate three! Steel: ...oh. And so, ten have received a padlock. three need to receive one. The ones remaining were Heart, PKB, Bloop, Ybrik, Xero and Luz. TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: So, I call the names who'll pass. TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: The others will be kicked out! TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: Bloop! Bloop: YES! TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: PKB! PKB: Phew! TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: Who'll receive the last one? PKB hopes Heart will get the last one, and so, he's shaking. TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: Heart! PKB: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYES! Heart: I did it! And so, Ybrik, Xero and Luz were kicked out. In Fantendo Sea, a splash is heard. Ybrik: Hey, look, Ginourm and Hiro Ginourm: Were you being hyper? Luz: No, Voted off. Back to Fantendo Mansion... Steel: You work for the producers? TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: Yes! I want to prevent you... TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: To stop Metal Locked v3! Steel: ...who's that? Bloop: I think he means the fake Locke. Steel: Who's the real one anyways? TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: I'm not telling you! Pesh: Then it's time for.... Pesh: WHO'S THE REAL LOCKE! Pesh: A quiz show! Steel: ...And a Super Paper Mario Ripoff? Pesh: Shh, don't say that! Later... A room has made with neon lights, and two seats. The two Lockes has been placed on the seats. Pesh: WWWWWWELCOME TO WHO'S THE REAL LOCKE! McBoo is the one who'll ask the questions! McBoo: Allright. McBoo: Soo... ummm... What's your favorite meal? Locke #1: Eggplant oil. Locke #2: SuperOil 2000 McBoo: And... ummm... what's your favorite pet? Locke #1: Eggplant-eating weasel. Locke #2: Robo-hedgehog. McBoo: Where are you afraid of? Locke #1: That every eggplant will be destroyed. Locke #2: That I will turn into a demon. McBoo: What's your favorite color? Locke #1: Eggplant purple. Locke #2: Green. Pesh: LAST QUESTION! McBoo: What's your dream? Locke #1: That I own every eggplant in the world. Locke #2: A sexy robot and a good life. Pesh: Now McBoo, WHO'S THE REAL LOCKE? McBoo: I think the second one. A Machine checks if McBoo is right. It flashes green. Pesh: YOU WERE RIGHT! Locke v2: Good choice! Locke v3: ULTIMATE SH*T! How did he know I wasn't v2? McBoo: You always answered something with "eggplant". Locke v3: SH*T!! The room is cleaned By YE Nook. TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: Now you DID found v3! Steel: So this is v3? Locke v3: Yes. I want to eliminate you all. But because of Mister Question Mark- TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: Call me The Tall Thin Mysterious Mustachioed Man in a Purple Trench Coat and Top Hat Who Has a Sinister Air About Him. Locke v3: Okay, because of TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH... TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: That's not The Tall Thin Mysterious Mustachioed Man in a Purple Trench Coat and Top Hat Who Has a Sinister Air About Him! Locke v3: Your name is too long. TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: Shut Up. Locke v2: We just call you Mr. ? Mr. ?: Which is a part of my real name, but whatever. Steel: forget it, We'll kick you to the producers. Locke v3 and Mr. ? were kicked to the producers, which caused a gap in the roof. Vince: Aww, they failed. Mars: Hey if we sell them on eBay, we could buy that weapon of Satan. Jack: Great idea! What do you think, Steve? Steve: Rooo...! Jack: Steve agrees. Vince: Great, we'll do this on two o' clock. Jack sees it's one o' clock. Jack: I first want some eggplant coffee. Mars: Me too. Vince: 'K, I want too. Meanwhile in Fantendo Mansion. Pashie: ...Who sent v3 anyway. Locke v2: Meaning I've need to tell you the whole story... Locke told the whole story. Pesh: ...So that Almost Killer was hired by the producers, and you were alarmed? Locke: Yes, but I actually have no idea why the producers did that. The doorbell's ringing. Locke: 'k, I'll open it. Locke sees Blaze. Locke: BLAZE? Blaze: Yes? Locke sees Blaze behind him. Locke: What the... How'd you came in front and behind me? Blaze: Huh, I'm just behind you, and in this mansion the whole time. Locke: Seems we forgot you. Blaze: But why- Wait... T-that's... Locke: Uh-oh, I know hat you mean... Locke & Blaze: ANTI-BLAZE!!!! Will Anti-Blaze come in? Will the producers sell v3 and Mr. ? on eBay? And when will the gang meet the Almost Killer again? See that in the NEXT Fandemonium Fandemonium/Eps.34.5 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters